


Never enough

by Bloodstaineddaughter



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25632046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodstaineddaughter/pseuds/Bloodstaineddaughter
Summary: Lexa and Costia have been together for a long time but after years of being married  the two seem to have hit a major dry spell. As a last ditch effort to spice up their lives Costia suggests having a threesome with an old  friend, Clarke Griffin.Clarke Griffin lives her life like every day is the last, she loves her freedom and has no intention of getting tied down to anyone anytime soon.She has no commitments, no responsibilities and has every intention of keeping it that way but when a friend needs help she finds herself getting in more trouble than she'd planned and falling for the one person that she can never have.
Relationships: Anya & Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Costia/Lexa (The 100), Octavia Blake/Lincoln
Comments: 13
Kudos: 97





	Never enough

**Author's Note:**

> First time posting up a story here.   
> Please be gentle.

Her laugh was the first thing that caught Lexa's attention.  
When Costia laughed her eyes would light up and her dark skin would glow in such a way that just her smile would leave Lexa breathless.  
She watched her for a few weeks to shy to say anything then one day when she finally had the courage to talk to her Costia marched up to her, her beautiful crazy curls like a dark halo and asked for her number and since then Lexa was hooked.

5 years.  
5 shared Christmases  
5 valentines days spent togethe  
5 anniversaries spent in each other's arms

All of that matters, it matters so damn much, Costia and her have spent so many amazing moments together yet the longer they were together the further apart they seemed to drift.  
Lexa remembers how every Sunday Costia would sit between her legs while Lexa braided her hair, how the whole day would just be dedicated to them spending time together.  
She remembers waking up to Costia sucking her dick just begging her to fuck her but these days Costia and her barely made it past kissing.  
Lexa honestly at this point accepted that their sex life was over and their marriage had been hit with the lesbian bed death.

Lexa struggled to unlock their apartment door while she balanced her phone between her shoulder and her ear all just to hear another one of Anya's ramblings.

"You do realize your shift is over right?"

"Lexa I am so fucking close to cracking this case I can feel it! All I need is one fuck up, just one and we got them!"

"Anya I want to catch these hackers as much as you do but your going to drive yourself crazy."

"but -"

"But nothing, as your captain I'm ordering you to get some rest and regroup in the morning. That's a direct order Anya."  
Lexa said sternly, honestly Anya had been practically sleeping at the station since this case began and Lexa knew that as much as the girl would hate her for it she needed to calm down or else Lexa was gonna have to pull her off the case.

" Whatever you say Commander."

Lexa sighed as Anya hung up on her clearly upset and pouting.  
Anya was probably one of the few people on Earth that could actually get away with talking to her like that.  
The beauty of their friendship was that they understood each other.  
After being partners on the force for so many years and even with Lexa making Sargent they still were able to be professional but also have each other's back.

It took Lexa a few minutes to see the changes in around her but when she did she was very confused when she stepped in to the apartment.

"Your home early." Costia called out from the kitchen. "Dinner is almost ready. So you go wash up."

Now Lexa knew something was up.  
The apartment lights were dimmed down and the dinner table which was normally covered in Costia's grading papers or class prep was clean and looked like they were actually going to be eating together for the first time in months.

Lexa washed up for dinner and when she was done Costia already had dinner on the table and kissed her on the cheek before sitting down.  
Dinner was... Awkward.  
Lexa was used to eating alone with her most resent cases in front of her while Costia ignored her and focused on her own work however tonight Costia seemed to be in a chatty mood wanting to ask Lexa how her day was and a whole bunch of other things she never seemed to be interested in before and as nice as it was to have a real conversation with her wife Lexa knew when Costia was up to something.  
After dinner neither woman left the table and Lexa could see Costia was nervous about something.

"So.... Our sex life hasn't really been...." Costia took a gulp of her wine and sighed. "What I'm trying to say is maybe we should spice things up."

"Spice things up?"

"We should have a threesome" Costia blurted out.

Lexa was stunned.  
That was the last thing she ever expected.  
Costia was looking at her with her big brown eyes waiting for her to respond but Lexa was still trying to process how after a year of dating and 4 years of marriage this was the last thing she ever thought she would have to deal with.

"Is this.." she took a sip of her wine "Is this something you've been wanting? "

"No! Yes." Costia sighed " A friend of mine and her partner tried it and it really helped them out and you have to admit that we've been in a kinda funk lately. So I was thinking about it and it doesn't sound like a bad idea." Costia finished.

"Do you have someone in mind?"  
Lexa struggled to say.

"I do." Costia pulled out her phone. "There's a girl that I went to high school with, she's recently divorced so she travels a lot so she's hardly ever in the country but she reached out to me a few months ago, I haven't asked her yet but I know it's something she might be interested in."

She handed Lexa her phone to look at the picture.

Lexa tried to focus on the picture because right now she wasn't sure how she was supposed to feel.  
The girl in the picture definitely was attractive with her beautiful blonde hair and blue eyes but it was her smile that really did it for Lexa.. She had a really beautiful smile... It looked kind. Like whatever badness there was in this world this girl had found a way to overcome it.

She handed Costia back her phone.

"I know I just sprung this on you but promise me you will at least think about it, even if the answer is no just please give it some thought and I will never bring it up again." Costia promised.

Lexa sighed and could already feel a headache coming.  
"Fine, I will think about it."

"Thank you." Costia got up from her seat and made herself comfortable in Lexa's lap kissing her cheek.

"Baby this could be something amazing" her eyes were lit up in excitement at the thought of doing something that was so unlike them, something so adventurous.

"I told you I would think about it, that's it."

Lexa was not okay with this, not at all, especially since Costia had gone behind her back and started talking to this unknown woman.  
What kinda name was Clarke Griffin anyway.  
Sensing Lexa's mood Costia decided not push her luck and started cleaning up giving Lexa time to think.

..............................

"Our suspects names are Raven Reyes and Miles "Zeke" Shaw. "  
She pointed to the map beside her that was littered with colorful pins.

" They are led by this man" She pointed to the last picture "Kyle wick."

"Their just a bunch of hackers."  
Jasper spoke up.

"That maybe so but they work with John Murphy." Anya corrected "John Murphy is the real target here, this guy is like a roache."

"We've tried to pin him down for multi accounts of fraud, identity theft and public urination."  
Octavia continued adding Anya's frustration. " He always just gets off on a technicalitie or these 3 make the evidence disappear."

"Last night they succeeded in stealing millions from a charity by having the funds transferred into an unknown account and since then all known suspects have gone underground."

"Fucking scum if you ask me."  
Deyoza spat.

"Right now our main focus is bringing in Reyes and shaw." Lexa continued. "Bring in those two and we get to Wick and Murphy."

"I've seen Reyes before." Luna commented. "Wasn't she the one that leaked that sex type of that politician with that underaged girl."

"Yes!" Echo snapped her fingers in recognition. "It was obvious she did but there wasn't enough evidence to bring her in. Dammit I thought she was one of the good guys." Echo pouted.

"So disappointing." Octavia sighed.

The rest of the briefing went by smoothly although Lexa was on edge. This was gonna be a big case, she could already feel it so she needed to be as focused as possible but she couldn't stop thinking about Costia and this whole threesome.  
A week had passed and she had done a background check on this Clark Griffin and so far she couldn't find any red flags but she honestly at this point didn't know what she was planning to tell her wife.

.................................

Clarke Griffin loved her life.  
She went where she wanted, did what she wanted and fucked who she wanted.  
By no means was she rich nor did she have a stable permanent residence but the money she got from selling her art was just enough so she could travel and cover for board at whatever cheap motel she stopped at and few nice treats for herself.  
It wasn't perfect but it was her life and at 33 it may not seem like a lot but she was happy, so undeniably happy because she was free in every sense of the word.  
After dating the same guy since she was 13 and getting married right after she turned 18 freedom wasn't exactly something she had.  
Fin was a great guy and she would always be grateful to him for being there for her when her father died but Finn was a simple man.  
He wanted the American dream with 2 kids, a dog and a white fense.  
He wanted her to be the perfect housewife that was seen but not heard and after trying to make everyone else happy for so long she just couldn't do it anymore.  
So after 5 years of being married she broke it off and by the time the divorce papers were finalized she was on a beach sipping cocktails with a bunch of college students.  
She had no doubt that her mother thought she was wasting her life away but Clarke was happy right now and that's all she cared about.

..........

Clarke slowly lifted up the blanket and yep still naked.

She tried to be good she really did but occasionally she did slip up and sleep with a stranger but honestly she hadn't woken up in a strange room for years now which she saw as personal growth.

She looked around the room trying to see if anything looked familiar.

She nearly jumped up at the sound of the door opening and couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief as she saw the girl enter.  
She vagly remembered agreeing to go over to Onatri's new apartment.

Ontari smirked and handed her a coffee which she wordlessly accepted.

Turns out that Clark Griffin was a creature of habit.  
Every time she went to one of Ontari's parties she got drunk, she somehow made out with at least 2 different people (her record was 5) and somehow she always found her way in to Ontari's bed by the end of the night.  
Now this type of behavior was definitely more extreme than she was usually used to but the way she saw it was she was single with no commitments so this was the time in her life to have some fun, she was always safe and always got tested so to her being a little bit promiscuous wasn't a big deal.

Ontari winched when she sat down next to her and Clark looked at her apologetically.

"Fuck you I'm fine." Ontari shoved her shoulder playfully. "It's Roan I'm going to have to worry about." she pinched Clarke.

"hey! Chill with the violence." Clark rubbed the arm that Ontari had pinched.

"Actually if I just suck his-"

"And time for me go." Clark got up and began to get dressed . "I do not need to hear about you and your weird boyfriends sexy times." she pulled on Ontari's sweatpants and hockey shirt because there was no way she was going to walk to her hotel in last nights clothes.

"Don't act you haven't been there, in fact I remember -"

"Okay I'm gone! Bye Ontari!"  
She called out while pulling out her phone to check what she had missed.

She saw a missed call from a familiar number and immediately dialed it.

"What's happening Cos." it was answered on the second ring.

"Just wanted to check up on you, just to see if your alive."

"In other words you missed me." Clarke sang.

"Fine fine you got me." Costia giggled and Clarke couldn't help but smirk. Costia was such a flirt.

The two of them had actually gone to high school together, they ran in very different circles but but they were really friendly with each other so when Costia pulled up on her Facebook Clarke reached out to her. Clarke knew that with her mums birthday coming up she was gonna make the trip back to Polis so she figured why not make a few new friends to keep her company when she got there but what she didn't expect was to actually genuinely like talking to her.  
Surprisingly the two had a lot in common and Costia was obsessed with her art so Clarke always sent tons pictures from whenever she got lucky enough to have her art showcased in a popular show.

"Does your wife know how much you think about me."

"Actually..." Costia was nervous which definitely was a first for Clarke to witness. "I told her what you did for your friends... In the bedroom."

"You can say threesome Cos" Clarke teased not really understanding why Costia would bring up her bedroom activities with her wife.

"I thought maybe and only if your interested and she says yes that you could do the same for us."

Clarke paused right as she was about to enter her hotel room. Well that really was not what she was expecting at all.

"You realize I'm not a prostitute right?"

"Clarke no! I just thought that since.." Costia sighed and Clarke stepped into her room and locked the door.

"If you were interested and if Lexa says yes I would like it if you would be the one to join us."

"Uhuh"

Costia sighed before continuing.

"I love Lexa but lately I don't know what we're doing, it's like all she cares about is work and I don't know what to do anymore. I'm afraid that..."  
Clarke could hear the pain in her voice. "I'm afraid that sooner or later she's going to find someone else so if we do this maybe.. maybe it would be like it was before if she could just remember what we used to be like."

At this point Costia was holding back tears and Clarke couldn't help but feel her heart break.  
She remembered what it was like, not knowing if the person you were with still found you attractive.  
Finn would go months without touching her and in those moments she would feel so low that she was willing to try anything just to feel that spark again.

"Why me?"

Costia could have chosen anyone, I mean Costia was always beautiful but now she was breath taking and had the kinda curves people would pay money to have.

"Your my friend Clarke and your a good person. I would never be able to do this if I didn't completely trust you. With you there with us I wouldn't be as terrified of possibly destroying the best thing that's ever happened to me."  
Costia rashinilized even though Clarke honestly thought there was more to it.

Clarke sighed into the phone wondering what she had gotten herself into.

" I'm not saying yes and I'm not saying no. " Clarke started." but if your wifey agrees I will be back in Polis for my mom's birthday so we can discuss this then but if she doesn't then I wouldn't be apposed to you buying me dinner."

"Deal."  
Clarke could practically hear her grinning through the phone.  
Costia was so much trouble.

After speaking to Costia for a few more minutes Clarke hung up and got into the shower.  
Her mom's birthday was in two weeks and she was dreading going back home.  
She hated being back there, hated the looks she got when someone recognized her.  
Hated them pitying her for the decisions she'd made.  
Good or bad choices they were hers to make, so when she fucked up it was because of her own stupidity and she was okay with that because when you spend your whole life having decisions made for you when you finally get the chance to choose its the most liberating thing.  
She had cried the first time she cut her hair, to someone else it may not have been a huge deal but for Clarke it was like the first step in learning how to be her own person. For as long as she could remember she wasn't allowed to do anything more than a light trim because Finn liked her hair long and her mother thought short hair was unprofessional so when she sat in that salon chair in that town she had just drove into with the hairdresser cutting off chunks of her hair with no one to object she felt like after suffocating for so long she could finally breath.

When Clarke got out the shower she checked her phone and saw that aside from the regular texts from people wanting to party with her and the woman that handled the sales of the her art there was a text from Costia.

**Cos- I showed Lexa a picture of you so it's only fair.

Underneath the text was an attachment which Clarke immediately opened.

Lexa looked well... Fucking commanding!  
Like she would destroy Clarke in every way possible and Clarke would let her..  
Costia clearly knew her love of women in uniform because this picture had her in her Sargent uniform with her badges of honor clipped to her chest but those eyes.  
Fuck those green eyes just made Clarke so wet.  
She could picture those intense eyes glaring at her, telling her what to do, drinking in her curves as she spread her legs apart already wet and ready.  
Fuck!  
Clarke was getting worked up just thinking about it.

"Yep this is definitely going to be interesting."  
Clarke said to no one in particular knowing that if this threesome actually happened this might be either the worst or best thing that has ever happened to her.


End file.
